


Преступление и наказание

by reflexyz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: С Кроули уже всё ясно: и вина его давным-давно доказана, и сам — вот он, на блюдечке... Осталось только выслушать приговор, и адью, как говаривали смешные русские варвары в мохнатых шапках. Но дурацкая надежда сумела-таки затмить ему разум, и Кроули внезапно до зубовного скрежета снова захотелось жить... До того самого момента, когда горящий взгляд Князя наконец пал на него.
Kudos: 11





	Преступление и наказание

**Author's Note:**

> Для меня слова "Король Ада" звучит как-то неправильно, поэтому в тексте он Князь.

Ну, наконец-то, подумал Кроули, когда горящий взгляд Князя пал на него. Кроули, конечно же, хотел жить. Наверное. Ну, то есть, жить-то ведь можно по-разному… Жить как в Аду, например, никто не хочет. Наверное. Ну, кроме демонов, для которых Ад и был тем местом, где они жили с самого начала времён…

Кроули был демоном, и сейчас он был как раз там, где ему было положено, — на своём месте. Наверное… Потому что шесть тысяч лет он жил под бездонной небесной крышей Земного Царства, и во время этой затянувшейся командировки он, видимо, заразился чисто человеческой неприязнью к неопределённости, к замкнутым пространствам и скудному освещению. Не говоря уж о жаре и проклятом пепле, из-за которого единственно комфортной одеждой могла быть только собственная кожа.

Нет, жару Кроули любил всей своей змеиной натурой, да и пепел, если отвлечься от текущего печального состояния дел, напоминал ему сумрачное, но такое родное небо Лондона конца девятнадцатого века… Кроули зажмурился, всей своей прОклятой душой надеясь, что через миг, когда он откроет глаза, это самое состояние окажется всего лишь дурным сном. Он вскочит в своей постели, весь мокрый от ужаса, побежит на кухню и жадно напьётся холодной воды из-под крана (из графинов и прочих ёмкостей, хотя бы на секунду пропадавших из его поля зрения, он теперь никогда не пил, — ну, кроме их общих с Азирафаэлем трапез. Ангел так тщательно маскировал свою тревогу о приятеле, что Кроули даже ухмылки себе не позволял, когда слышал «Ой, а что это такое интересное у тебя в бокальчике? А дашь попробовать?»)

Молиться Кроули до сих пор не умел — точнее, даже в мыслях не пытался осуществить это дерзкое деяние, — а надежда, очевидно, была слишком слабым средством, чтобы развеять морок. И поэтому, чудовищным усилием воли заставив себя наконец открыть глаза, он увидел всё ту же печальную картину: серая равнина, окружённая уходящими в серое небо глыбами серых башен; серый пепел, кружащийся в сером свете, сочившемся из водоворота серых туч над троном Князя; серая шевелящаяся масса демонов, будто море, волнующаяся у его подножия. Кроули поймал себя на мысли, что, чем дольше длится суд Владыки над бунтарями, пытавшимися скинуть его с Престола, тем выше поднимает голову надежда, что Люцифер не найдёт его, ничтожную каплю в сером море, забудет о его провинности, пока карает провинившихся позже… И тут же свернул гадюке-надежде голову. Люцифер никогда ничего не забывает, и в его распоряжении целая вечность… Внезапно в горле так пересохло, что он, вероятно, не отказался бы от глотка святой воды.

Эх, если бы он оставил хотя бы капельку из того термоса, что когда-то со всеми возможными предосторожностями передал ему Азирафаэль… Бедняга думал, что Кроули хочет покончить с собою, чтобы не терпеть Адских мук, коли их план раскусят, — кто бы мог подумать, что этот простофиля как в воду глядел?!

При мысли об Азирафаэле стало совсем тошно. Ангел, наверное, до сих пор мечется по всем известным им тайным местам, так же, как и Кроули, не смея молиться — а то, не приведи Господи, кто-нибудь услышит… Для него приятель попросту пропал, растаял в воздухе во время их милой беседы за маленьким столиком в тихом итальянском городишке… Хотя, если Азирафаэль сумел ощутить Зов Люцифера, он сейчас просто надирается. Ну, то есть, когда Кроули подумал, что Азирафаэля распылили в Адском пламени, он именно надрался… Ангел, конечно, напиваться не будет. Скорее, он слезами захлебнётся, нелепый кроткий коротышка… Одному ему будет совсем трудно, он же такой… нерешительный. А ведь ему надо по-прежнему скрываться и от бывших «своих», и от «чужих»…

То ли дело Кроули! С ним-то уже всё ясно. И вина его давным-давно доказана, и сам — вот он, на блюдечке… Осталось только выслушать приговор, и адью, как говаривали смешные русские варвары в мохнатых шапках. Но суд — сначала над придурком Дромосом и Компанией, а потом над бывшим отцом Кинли — затянулся настолько, что дурацкая надежда сумела-таки затмить ему разум, — и Кроули внезапно до зубовного скрежета снова захотелось жить… Наверное. До того самого момента, когда горящий взгляд Князя наконец пал на него.

Из-за спины Владыки выплеснулись крылья, и демоны, проследившие его взгляд и схватившие было Кроули, в ужасе отпрянули от него, как вода от раскалённого масла. «Ну и ассоциации у тебя, приятель," — успел подумать Кроули, снова зажмуриваясь и буквально чувствуя, как эти белоснежные лезвия сдирают с него шкуру тонкими ленточками. Наверное, они были настолько острыми, что боль ещё не добралась до нервных окончаний, — или что у них, демонов, есть… Зато почему-то горячая сильная рука на загривке ощущалась вполне ясно.

Робко приоткрыв сначала один глаз, а потом широко распахнув оба, Кроули уставился в глаза Люцифера Денницы. При всём своём тысячелетнем опыте чтения человеческих лиц демон затруднился бы сказать, что он в увидел в этих тёмных глазах. Потому что вряд ли это было сочувствие. Это… это не могло им быть!..

Они очутились наедине в одной из камер, готовых к приёму свежих грешных душ. Ступни Кроули беспомощно висели в дюйме надо полом, хотя вряд ли от его ослабевших конечностей был бы какой-то толк, даже если б Владыка не держал его перед собою за шкирку, буквально нос к носу.

Убедившись, что его подданный способен лицезреть начальство и внимать ему, Дьявол разжал руку, которой удерживал демона, и широко ухмыльнулся. Это его выражение Кроули тоже расшифровать не смог, хотя оно определённо не было… торжествующим? Кроули подумал, что, помимо сдирания кожи заживо, бывают пытки и похуже. Определённо. Например, пытка неизвестностью... Он знал, что наказание неизбежно, ждал его с момента, когда Владыка по прибытии домой мазнул по нему тусклым, лишённым какого-либо выражения взглядом, словно на комок пыли в углу, и начал наводить порядок в своём Царстве, так что пепел стоял столбом… Но теперешнее выражение лица шефа совершенно сбило его с толку, настолько, что Кроули, вместо того, чтобы мешком упасть на колени и, зажмурясь, со смиренным воем вылизывать блестящие копыта начальства, застыл столбом и на это самое начальство вытаращился. И да, копыт у Люцифера по-прежнему не было.

Несколько секунд они глядели друг на друга, потом по лицу Дьявола вновь скользнула усмешка — на этот раз определённо недобрая.

— Не знаю уж, Папаша за этим стоит, или Маменька, но определённо, кто-то из них приложил руку к тому, что ты получился таким недотёпой… Ты ведь точно не кем-то из них послан? Хотя можешь не отвечать…

Кроули и не собирался. Он честно попытался обдумать вопрос своего Владыки и теперь являл собою воплощение «синего экрана смерти».

— Позволь напомнить тебе твои… провинности. — Люцифер покачался с пятки на носок, засунув руки в карманы. — Ты шесть тысяч лет жил на земле, сея грех, разврат и распутство — не очень-то усердно, позволь заметить. Ты вступил в сговор с Ангелом и подделывал отчёты. Ты потерял Антихриста и прое…кт Судного Дня полетел ко всем чертям. Ты позволил Ангелу принять свой облик и ввёл в заблуждение насчёт своей сущности весь Ад.

Кроули молчал. А что тут скажешь? Откровенно говоря, в устах Владыки всё это звучало невинно, как список покупок — по сравнению с теми художественными определениями, которые бурлили и клокотали в ЕГО мозгу.

— Мой… кхем… сын под вашим общим влиянием отрёкся от своего предназначения, тем самым перестав быть… кхем… моим сыном. Детишки! — Люцифер произнёс это слово так, будто оно перехватило ему горло. — Шоколадный торт, велосипед и коньки — и бери их тёпленькими, да?.. Недаром Папаша так строго за них спрашивает…

Кроули молчал, теперь уже согласно. Мелкие поганцы могли в одиночку вытрясти душу и из демона, и из ангела, а уж если они собирались в стаю…

— После его отречения я решил всё-таки проверить, чем вам там всем намазано. — Люцифер замолчал и снова покачался с пятки на носок. — Проверил. Знаешь что, Кроули? Пожалуй, я буду называть тебя демоном-Кретином. У вас определённо есть сходство…

«Делай со мною что хочешь, только…»

— не бросай меня меня в терновый куст, — неожиданно продекламировал Люцифер фразу из известной сказки, пристально впившись своими тёмными гляделками, кажется, прямиком в душу Кроули. — Мэйз готова была сама этот чёртов Судный День устроить, когда я отказался возвращать её в Ад. Ей, видишь ли, жизнь на земле показалась мукой хуже Адских петель… А не поступить ли мне с тобою так же?..

Кроули оцепенел, думая, что ослышался. Или Владыка научился читать мысли, или…

— Да, пожалуй, это будет отличным наказанием, — задумчиво протянул Люцифер, по-прежнему пристально на него глядя. — Ну и чтобы совместить приятное с полезным — будешь приносить мне отчёты об ангельском отродье. Не убился ли он о люстру, например... То есть, чтоб пушинки с его крыльев не упало, а то знаю я вас! Сам понимаешь, за конкурентом присматривать надо... И за отродьем детектива Деккер присмотри, там недалеко. И за этим... мой который... Хотя он теперь вроде как и не мой?.. И большой уже, наверное... Папеньке, наверное, сейчас не икается... И ещё. Если… ну… — Владыка совершенно неожиданно замялся, а потом решительно закончил, — если услышишь что-нибудь про дьявольское отродье, — пророчество какое, или... ну... слух пройдёт, — пулей ко мне!.. И последнее, Кроули, — голос Князя стал тихим и вкрадчивым, — если кого-нибудь из четве... троих потеряешь… Ох, Кроули, тогда тебе точно от меня не скрыться!.. 

Кроули судорожно кивнул, едва поняв последние слова Владыки. Миг — и он уже задыхается в крепком объятии, слыша: «Где ты был, змеиное отродье?!»

И лишь через несколько минут, когда едва не плачущий ангел начал трясти его за плечи, Кроули смог прошептать:

— Дружище, мы влипли. Теперь их чет... Нет, трое, пока только трое... Владыка знает толк в наказаниях!..


End file.
